Campamento de la locura
by Miki-chan96
Summary: Los gurdianes tienen vacaciones de fin de cursos, iran a un campamento :O que pasa si ikuto va y si se le declara a Amu y si tadase aceptara que es...es.. no tengo nada en su contra pero seria gracioso leanlo y dejen muchos reviews! tambien yoruxmiki
1. Chapter 1

¡_Campamento de la locura! _

_Capitulo 1: Tarde! Oh no!_

_Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece es de Peach-Pit, si fuera mio siempre seria AMUTO bueno es fin la historia si me pertenece asi que por favor no la copien, pueden tomar ideas pero para otros animes y si lo hacen por favor diganmelo lo que menos quiero es reportar a otros artistas pero si lo copian cambienle el nombre al campamento el titulo si quieren no ,entre mas personas disfruten mejor por uqe hay personas que no conocen el Anime y ni como leer un fic si no conoces nada de el bueno en fin disfruten del fic_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_Era una mañana tranquila en casa de los Hinaori hasta que…__  
__-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!-_

_-QUE QUE QUE!!!!!!-gritan las charas de Amu saliendo de su huevo pegandose con el techo por el susto-_

_-Chicas por que gritan tan fuerte!?-pregunta Amu con algo de miedo_

_-Nosotras..? si fuiste tu la que grito como maniaca a las…8:30am!!!!-dice Miki sorprendida_

_-Amu-chan te sientes bien por que despierta tan temprano y en vacaciones!-dice Ran de broma_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-Chicos no se olviden del viaje de fin de cursos- dice Tadase**__**  
**__**-Eso jamaz Tadase-kun-dice Rima**__**  
**__**-Amu-chan tu iras tambien verdad?- dice nagehiko **_

_**-Si claro-dice Amu-Tambien iran algunos estudiantes de preparatoria no es asi-**_

_**-QUE!- dice Tadase con una cara de enojo sabiendo que Ikuto puede ir-**_

_**-Hum Amu creo que no debsite mencionar eso-dice Kukai tratando de calmar a Tadase**_

_**-Hum..si tal vez no lo debi haber dicho-Dice Amu-Bueno chicos hasta la proxima semana-dice Amu despidiendose**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

_-Chicas es que hoy nos vamos al "campamento alegria"-dice Amu con cara de ¬.¬_

_-Amu podemos ir siiii!?si!?por fa!si amu si queremos ir si!?Andale si porfa!-dicen las 4 charas _

_-OK..pero sin hacer travesuras y cuidado con los animales ok?-dice Amu_

_-YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - XD!-dicen las charas con emocion_

_-Espera!...pero aun no nos dices por que gritaste-desu o.O- Dice Suu_

_-Es que nos vamos a las 8:30 y aun no tengo la maleta lista-dice amu con cara de jeje_

_-nosotras te ayudamos Amu!-dice Ran muy entusiasta_

_-Ok, Miki ayudame a elegir la ropa-Dice Amu a su querida chara_

_-Hai Amu-chan!- responde miki con estrellitas en sus ojos-Que te parece una falda roja y negra, unos leggings negros semi rotos, unos converse negros y una diadema con una "X"?-pregunta Miki mostrandole el dibujo a Amu_

_-sugoi!-dice Amu al ver el conjunto-_

_-Dibujo, Dibujar, Dibujado (n/a: no recuerdo muy bien como va XD)_

_-Gracias Miki-dice amu metiendo el resto de la ropa en su maleta incluyendo un traje de baño negro con estampados de los diferentes amuletos en sus colores rosa, celeste, verde y amarillo que le regalo Ikuto-Ahhhh Ikuto –dice Amu recordando al travieso neko_

_-Amu se puso rojita!!!-Bromearon los queridos charas de Amu_

_-CALLENSE!!!!!!-les grita amu con desesperación_

_-Amuuu!!! Ya casi son las 9:00 vas a llegar tardeeeee-grita la señora Hinamori_

_-WAAAAAAAAAAA!, mi pequeña va a estar con muchos chicos sniff por queeeee!-grita el señor Hinamori como es su costumbre_

_-Diviertete Onee-chan Adios sugoi charas-grita Ami a su hermana_

_-Adios dice amu abriendo la puerta-por cierto papa…-dice amu casi afuera de la casa- Ikuto va a ser mi pareja de viaje Adios-dice Amu a la velozidad de la luz mientras cerraba la puerta y se hiba corriendo hasta la escuela_

_-QUEEEEEEE!?-grita el padre de amu llorando _

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_que les parecio?, lo se algo corto pero pronto lo continuare,que este en 2 de secundaria no se significa que todo sea mas facil ¬.¬ bueno se que no se compara con muchos fics que llegan a superarme , pero _

_Emi-Chan me inspiro a hacer cosas haci ^_^espero recibir por lo menos 1 review_


	2. Amu e Ikuto

Cuatro cuadras mas tarde….

-AAAAH!-grita Amu al chocar con alguien- perdone…Ikuto?

-Amu?-dijo Ikuto con algo de sorpresa-Que haces aquí? o.O

-Etto… me dirijo a la escuela-dijo Amu con algo de pena

-Te acompaño- decía Ikuto con mas tono de orden que de pregunta

-Pero tu hibas para aya y…-decía Amu pero ikuto la interrumpió

-La razon de eso eres tu Amu…-dijo ikuto tomando el mentón de Amu forzándola a mirarlo haciendo que Amu se pusiera roja´-la única razón eres tu… y tu mal habito de nunca llegar temprano-finalizo Ikuto riendo por la expresión que tenia Amu

-Baka… ¬.¬-dijo Amu con su actitud "cool and spicy"

-Vamos llegaremos tarde-dijo ikuto tomándola del brazo para llevarla hasta la escuela como niña chiquita (N/a :XD)

5 minutos mas tarde…

-Te gane, Te gane, Te ganeeeee- festejaba Amu infantilmente por hbaerle ganado a Ikuto

-Ya Ran , ya termino la carrera -dijo ikuto harto de amulet Herat

-Eres un mal perdedor- dijo Ran antes de dejar el cuerpo de amu

-bueno por lo menos llegamos 2 minutos antes-dijo Amu con su actitud "cool and spicy"

-Vamos baka – dijo Ikuto a Amu- deja de alegar

-Hum… si vamos- decía Amu sonrojada al notar que Ikuto lo había tomado de la mano

En el salón de clases aprox. 1 o 2 minutos después

-Bueno alumnos fórmense en parejas con quien les toco y suban al autobús, por cierto Hinamori , Tsukiyomi necesito hablar con ustedes-decia Nikaidou sensei mirando a los jóvenes

-Si sensei-dijo Amu jalando a Ikuto del brazo

-Chicos Uds. Tendrán que compartir una cabaña-dijo nikaidou esperando los reproches de Ikuto pero estos no vinieron de Ikuto…

-Sensei!, pense que solo era sentarse juntos! Ikuto me asustar y los fantasmas! Waaaa!-se quejo Amu

-Tranquila Amu yo te protejo, mientras yo este aquí no te pasara nada-dijo Ikuto de manera sincera ante el infantil puchero de Amu

-A-arigato Ikuto-dijo Amu sonrojada

-bueno chicos suban al autobús jeje…-dijo Nikaidou

En el autobús…

-Ikuto yo quiero la ventana!-decía Amu en puchero-no es justo

-Ok…¬.¬ - dijo Ikuto algo harto del berrinche de Amu y mas embobado con ella por lo linda e infantil que se veía

-YAY!!-dijo Amu, a lo que todos sorprendidos la voltearon a ver..

-o.o Que acaso se les perdio algo ¬.¬ -dijo Amu algo nerviosa al principio pero después uso su actitud "cool and spicy"

-Te amamos Hinamori-san!!!-gritaron unos chicos en el autobús

Después de unas 2 horas, durante las cuales Ikuto durmió con la cabeza en el hombro de Amu; llegaron al campamento…

-Por fin…AAAA!-grito Amu la cual se callo mientras salia del autobús

-… o.o … -se le quedo viendo ?????? al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

-TADASE!- dijo Amu instantáneamente al reconocer la rubia cabellera de su amigo el gay… digo genial

-Hola Amu, hace tanto que no hablaba contigo- dijo Tadase sonriendo

_si verdad, desde que te vimos besando al novio de Yaya_. MENTE! No digas eso. _Bien que si Amu_. Lo se pero fue suficiente con subir la foto al Facebook o no mente? _Bueno si pero dejame insultar al joto este._ Mente -.-. _ok no :)_

- Si tanto tiempo, humm perdón hehehe- dijo la chica de pelo rosa quitándose de encima de su amigo – perdon- dijo sonrojada

-Amor vamoss – dijo el novio de Tadase agarrándolo de la mano

Oh genial, el gay este. Mente contrólate. Si jefecita. Mente nada de juegos

-Amu... Humm nos vamos?- dijo Ikuto tomándola de la mano mientras ella permanecía ahí como estatua al ver como besaba su amigo a un chico

_Amiga que harias sin Ikuto_. Mente shhh déjame disfrutar del contacto con ikuto.

_Y luego a mi me dices pervertida por querer besarlo_. Mente esto es diferente. _Como digas amiga mia._

-Humm si Ikuto – dije como pude

-Amu…- dijo Ikuto acercandose a mi boca lenta y dolorosamente

-…- estaba en blanco, ya no podía razonar bien, solo estaba conciente de que el peliazul que estaba besándome era Ikuto… esperen IKUTO ME ESTABA BESANDO!

-Te amo Amu- dijo Ikuto cuando separo sus labios de mi boca debido a la falta de aire

-Te ame desde que te conocí Ikuto y siempre lo haré – dije con lagrimas en mis ojos

-Por que lloras Amu?- dijo Ikuto preocupado

-Porque por fin estoy con quien amo-

-Vamos Amu, hay que acomodar nuestras cosas- dijo Ikuto con toda naturaleza

-Desde cuando llegamos?- Wow este campamento debería de llamarse Campamento Locura, Prohibida la entrada a jotos

-Te cargue hasta aquí llegamos hace 5 minutos, después de que viste a Tadase besándose con su novio te quedaste en blanco- dijo Ikuto mientras buscaba algo en su maleta

-A ok – dije yo algo atontada al olfatear su olor

-Amu… quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Ikuto poniéndose frente a mi, arrodillándose

-CLARO!- dije gritando tirandome encima de el, besandolo

-Amu tengo Hambre- dijo Ikuto - Me gusta el sabor de tus labios, cerezas…-dijo con tono seductor

-Vamos a la cafeteria antes de que me comas- dije riendo

-Si – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – eso lo guardaremos para mas tarde

-Ikuto…- dije sonrojada – no digas eso

-Vamos Amu, sabes que no lo digo enserio – dijo mi neko hentai sonriendo como Robert Pattinson (N/A: si lo se, AMO TWLIGHT)

-Ok, Vamos a la cafetería –dije tomándolo de la mano

-Como digas Amu- dijo el rindiéndose

Al llegar vi. que había un corcho con diferentes avisos, pero solo 2 llamaron mi atención…

-IKUTO MIRA!!- dije desesperada y emocionada

-El concierto de Paramore?-dijo Ikuto viéndome raro

-Que?- dije extrañada

-Es solo que Paramore es Rock-Punk-Alternativo, y tu te ves muy… nice –dijo Ikuto

-Ikuto, tu no sabias que yo soy Punk verdad?- dije indignada

-No Amu, habitualmente las niñas hermosas no son Punks- dijo el extrañado y divertido

-Pues tendras que acostumbrarte Ikuto, yo no soy una barbie plastica como todas las aquí presentes que piensan que es lindo actuar como idiota frente a los chicos- dije yo orgullosa de mi misma

-Eso quiere decir que te gusta Paramore, Muse, Foo fighters, cobra starship,

Ke$ha, Avril Laringe, Hey monday y Fall out boy?- dijo mi novio riendo

-Estas en lo correcto mi amor- dije dandole un golpe en el hombro

Lo hiba a besar cuando de repente

-Hola amigaa !, eres Amu verdad?- dijo una chica plastica, teñida de pelo, enseñando el busto y con una faldita que apenas cubria sus bragas- Yo soy Holly

-Si- dije cortante- Adios- dije jalando a Ikuto

-Espera- dijo Bitch, digo Holly tomandome de la mano inspeccionandome de pies a cabeza- linda descuida te puedo ayudar- dijo la chica con tono de preocupación

-Disculpa?- dije empujando a Ikuto detrás de mi

-Con tu aspecto Amu, las faldas escocesas no estan de moda y menos en negro,

y amiga las uñas negras son muy simples, vamos amiga eso esta Out

-Mira niña de papi, me vale lo que una idiota obsesionada con las compras de lenceria para zorra barata y seguro prostituta en entrenamiento me diga sobre lo que para ella es moda.

-Perra de calle barata- me dijo , gran error

Después de ello solo recuerdo que su carita ya no era blanca si no morada :)

-Amu eres todo lo que siempre busque en una chica- me dijo Ikuto

-Y que es lo que buscas en una chica?- le dije con curiosidad

-Belleza, Agresividad, Real y que le guste el punk- dijo riendo

-A ok – dije riendome

-Amu tu si eres real- dijo asercandose a mi boca.

-Ikuto…- le dije en suspiro- espera, Ikuto estamos en detencion- dije cuando senti la mirada de la directora del campamento

-Hehehe- rio Ikuto

De pronto entro una Chica mayor tal vez mayor que yo

-Compañeros pongan Atención,, como ya sabe la mayoria de uds. Va a haber un concierto de Paramore, aunque la mayoria son chicos , Hayley Williams Va a hacer un concurso de Canto y Guitarra , Canto para chicas y guitarra para chicos , los que ganen Van a grabar un Disco Luxury edition De los Hits de Paramore que se llamara Mysterious Love-dijo la chica fastidiada al tener que hablar de Paramore, ya que andaba de rosa- Aquí tengo la hoja para las chicas y esta para los chicos , quien se quiere inscribir?.

-YOOOO!- grite emocionada saltando de mi asiento, escribiendo mi nombre de una manera elegantemente gótica para que Hayley…esperen soy la primera en inscribirse o.o!- Disculpa… esta es la primera cabaña a la que vas? –dije amablemente

-No este es el ultimo ya fui a todos- dijo aliviada

-Ok- dije feliz

Una Hora después en camino a la cabaña

-Amu- dijo Ikuto asustado ante mi SUPER ALEGRE cara :D – te sientes bien?

-Si amor, es que estoy emocionada fui la única en inscribirme pero también me siento desilusionada ya que no tendré competencia- dije con un dejo de decepción

-No te deprimas amor, ya llegamos, te tengo que bajar?- dijo el con tristeza

-si pero en mi cama- dije sonriendo recordando que me llevaba en brazos

Al entrar en la cabaña, me beso y que recostó en mi cama

-Duerme bien amor- digo con dulzura

-Igual- dije yo somnolienta

Aquel dia soñe algo que me alegro mucho…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!

Perdon por no poder actualizar antes pero es que estoy en una etapa Emo/gótica/Rebelde en la que redecore mi cuarto, mi hermanitay yo nos peleabamos ya que ella queria rosa y yo negro , pero después de que la hize ver la luz negra ella dijo morado y yo negro lo que provoco que nuestra habitación fuera redecorada :3 bueno mis queridos fans los dejo

AMO HOT TOPIC Y TWILIGHT


	4. THE ONLY EXEPTION8

HOLA CHICOOOS (:, por fin me dio tiempo de actualizarr xD hehe perdonn, durante todo este tiempo he pasadoo muchass faces -.- en primero de secundaria era infantiisima, en segundo me volvi punk y rebelde me madaron 2 reportes en la escuela :DDD, y en tercero sere a combinación perfecta, me empezo a gustar Justin bieber, los Jonas, Anahi y algunos otros artistas, tambien desarrolle un odio hacia Tokio Hotel, no quiero ofender a nadie, sus gustos son muy sus gustoss ;DD pero bueno ya los dejo

Amu's pov

-Amu…- dijo una voz angelical a lo lejos-Amuu…-volvi a oir esa voz- AMU!-

-ÑYAA!, QUE SE LLEVAROON!- dije con un bat que saque de algun lugar indefinido

-hehe…esto…-dijo mi queridísimo novio con cara de o.O- es que faltan 6 horas para el concurso y supuse que querías practicar con un guitarrista genial- finalizo con una sonrisa arrogantemente seductora

-O.O! voy a practicar con JOSH FARRO! :D!- dije con brillo en los ojos dando saltitos

-no… CONMIGO! ;)- dijo el con algo de arrogancia con la sonrisa HERMOSA de robert pattinson *¬*

-aaaahhh OK- dije con cara de ¬.¬ , pero el sabia que no me resistiría a esa sonrisa hermosa

-y dime hermosa que quieres cantar?- dijo el en tono seductor

-emm… pues tengo una pequeña idea estas son mis opciones: candles de hey monday,

the only exeption de paramore o Alejandro de Lady Gaga

-yo digo que The only exeption – dijo el sonriendo

-hahaha namas porque te la sabes verdad? – dije yo con cara divertida

-No es que esta muy bonita esa canción y me recuerda a ti – dijo el con voz dulce y seductora dándome un beso en la frente de forma sobre protectora

-Te amo Ikuto – dije con voz tímida, era la primera vez que decía algo así – nunca me dejes

-nunca lo haría Amu, no podría vivir sin ti – dijo besándome en los labios de forma cariñosa- por que piensas que podría llegar a dejarte cosita? – dijo separándose de mis labios

-eehh? Por nada- dije fingiendo una sonrisa, no le contaría mi sueño, ni yo lo podia creer – Te amo – dije separándome un poco, mientras caminaba hacia la cajonera sacando la ropa que usaria, cerre el cajon con fuerza de mas, provocando que los charas se despertaran

-waa!- grito ran ligeramente asustada -QUE TE PASA LOCA ESQUIZOFRENICA, POR QUE NOS DESPIERTAS TAANN TEMPRANOO! Ò.Ó –grtio Ran ya mas enojada mientras los demas charas se le quedaron viendo con cara de n.n'

-Tranquila Ran – dije con actitud indiferente ante su reaccion –Tomare un baño antes –dije abriendo la puerta del baño

**5 minutos después**

-Ya estoy lista –dije saliendo del baño usando una minifalda morada , unos leggings negros rotos con la orilla inferior desgarrada y una blusa negra con manchas de pintura plateada, morada y lila con un solo tirante ,llevaba el pelo suelto un una diadema negra con un corazon morado con una "x" plateada adentro, con unos converse de bota negros

-Hermosa – dijo ikuto poniéndose de pie, ya que estaba tocando algunos acordes sentado en la cama, dejando su guitarra a un lado – te gusta ponerte sexy para mi o no Amu?- dijo el con el tono mas seductor que había oído dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Vamos Ikuto, deja de jugar, tenemos que ensayar –dije despegándome un poco de el, quien usaba unos skinny jeans negros, una playera azul oscuro y el pelo despeinado

y unos converse de bota azules

-Ok, vamos –dijo plantándome un beso en la boca dejándome un delicioso sabor de boca, mientras tomaba mi mano para dirigirnos al salón de música mientras abría la puerta.

Al salir caminamos por un camino, los árboles, las flores y el césped hacían que fuera el mejor ambiente para un beso tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo, me distraje tanto que no me di cuenta que me le quede viendo todo el camino, haciendo que el trayecto se volviera mas corto, ikuto me volteo a ver antes de entrar a la cabaña asignada para el salón de música, volteo a ver a los alrededores asegurándose que no hubiera alumnos alrededor, no me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones hasta que sentí sus labios posados sobre los míos, aquel beso duro una eternidad…

-Amu… te amo, recuérdalo siempre – dijo mi sexy novio separándose un poco para tomar aire, volviendo a besarme

-Yo también Te amo Ikuto… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – dije separándome de sus labios, abrazándolo con algunas lagrimas amenazando con salir de mis ojos, ikuto correspondió mi abrazo, pero se separo para entrar al salón de música, agradecí tanto que no me hubiese volteado a ver la cara, ya que una lagrima me traiciono y recorrió mi mejilla muriendo en mis labios…

-Vamos Amu hay que empezar a ensayar – dijo el despreocupado guitarrista peliazul frente a mi mientras sacaba su guitarra – Te sabes la canción completa o quieres la letra? – su pregunta me ofendi ligeramente

-Debes estar bromeando, cierto? –dije haciéndome la muy ofendida, volteándome hacia una ventana –Se me cada canción de paramore desde All we know is falling hasta brand new eyes, no puedo creer que me preguntes eso…- dije, casi no podía contener la risa

-Vamos Amu, no te lo tomes así, Yo te amo y si lo dije fue sin pensarlo, tengo que asimilar que estoy con la chica mas linda, perfecta y maravillosa del mundo- dijo el con voz seductora abrazándome por atrás- Vamos mi vida – dijo tomándome el mentón forzándome a mirarlo, poco a poco se fue acercándose, acortando el espacio entre nosotros, sentía su respiración tan cerca… nuestros labios se encontraron… fue un beso mágico, mil sensaciones llegue a sentir, lo amaba tanto… de una forma tan peligrosa… de una manera que nunca alguien aya amado a una persona…

-Ikuto… eres el chico mas perfecto en el mundo dije volteándome, para quedar cara a cara frente a el

-No…- dijo el firme- sin ti… yo no soy nada Amu, tu me has enseñado a Amar sin pensarlo, tu mirada me enamora una y otra vez, yo no soy perfecto, soy una persona, llena de imperfecciones, pero una sola persona puede cambiar todo en mi, desde mis ojos hasta mi voz, TU… eres la persona perfecta quien ama mis imperfecciones- sin pensarlo ya estaba sollozando, era lo mas lindo que había escuchado

-Ikuto… eres… el mejor- dije abrazándolo, limpiando algunas traviesas lagrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos

-Amu… pase lo que pase…recuerda que siempre te amare

-Bueno empezamos a ensayar?- dijo el limpiando algunas lagrimas de mi rostro

-claro- dije sonriendo con ternura

When i was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And cursed at the wind

He broke his own heart

And i watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day i promised

Id never sing of love

If it does not exist

Aquellas estrofas… las notas tocadas por aquel peliazul que robaba mil suspiros míos cada vez que lo veía

But darlin,

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Maybe i know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Or keep a straight face

Cada palabra que salía de mis labios, la pronunciaba, la sentia, la VIVIA, definitivamente Ikuto era mi única excepción…

And i've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that i was content

With loneliness

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Ive got a tight grip on reality

But i cant

Let go of what's in front of me here

I know your leaving

In the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some proof its not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Ikuto sonreia, ponia mi corazon a mil por hora, cada mirada, gesto, movimiento, todo provocaba mi sonrisa, el brillo en mis ojos, y mil ilusiones…

And im on my way to believing it.

Oh, And Im on my way to believing it.

Finalize, la cancion habia sido genial, nos concentramos tanto que no notamos que el profesor de musica habia entrado, se nos quedo viendo, sonriendo

-Chicos, ustedes son geniales, son perfectos, tu voz complementa cada acorde- decia el profesor sonriendo

-Gracias- dije firme- tenemos que irnos, disculpe- termine dirijiendome hacia la puerta tomando de la mano a ikuto, quien estaba cerrando el estuche de su guitarra

-Suerte en el concurso chicos, espero que ganen- dijo el profesor colocando unos libros de notas en los asientos de los alumnos que tocaban instrumentos y las letras de las canciones en las cantantes, seguramente cantarían alguna canción que una plástica quería, alguna de los JONAS es pasable, es decir algunas canciones son dulces, cuando me entere de lo de Tadase, pensé que fue mi culpa y empecé a usar todo rosa, minifaldas, blusas lindas y flats, compre algunos discos de ellos, los escuche y me parecieron lindas, pero luego, volví a ser como antes, porque unos chicos me acorralaron y trataron de violarme, yo tenia miedo, pero Ikuto me salvo… , pero ya de plano si cantan de por decir Atrévete a Soñar vomito

Al salir nos topamos con Josh Farro rodeado por unas plásticas vestidas como las chicas de rebelde, lo queríamos salvar así que grite lo mejor que se me ocurrió

-OOH WOOW! MIREN CHICAS! BILL KAULITZ!- si eran plásticas, pero mientras el chico estuviera a la moda entupida, ese chico llevaba jeans mas ajustados que ninguna otra chica, y mas maquillaje que cualquier zorra barata

las chicas al instante salieron disparadas hacia el lugar que apuntaba con el dedo indice, cuando todas pasaron les mostre el dedo de en medio;D

-Amu- dijo ikuto riendo- que es eso?-

-Es el dedo mas largo de la mano amor- dije sonriendo

-Gracias chicos- dijo Josh Farro dándome un abrazo, provocando los celos de Ikuto

-De nada- dijo mi novio cortante, jalandome la muñeca para separarme de Josh

-Tocas la guitarra?- dijo Josh sonriendo

-Si- dijo cortante y frio, le di un codazo y le dije por lo bajo que se comportara- Por cierto me llamo Ikuto- dijo ya sonriendo

-Participaras en el concurso?- dijo Josh

-Participaremos- dije sonriendo

-Cual cantaran?-pregunto Josh

-Lo descubriras dentro de 2 horas y media- dije sonriendo- por ahora necesitamos comer algo, solo hemos comido 1 gansito, un jumex y unas oreo cada quien

Josh se rio y se despidio dirigiendose hacia la cabaña de la banda

Ikuto y yo nos dirigimos hacia el comedor… pero jamaz pude imaginar lo que pasaria

Bueno chicos, no se ofendan, no se enojen, cada quien pasa por sus etapas :DDD bueno no tengo NADA EN CONTRA DE NADIE NI DE NADA bueno a los que tengan Facebook ahí me agregan Alicia Fuentes (: bueno cuidense muchisisisisisimo amigoss sigann leyendo,, Amu seguira teniendo aquella actitud, pero sera mas romantico y mencionare otras bandas o artistas aunque me sigen gustando paramore cobra staship fall out boys entre otros (:


End file.
